User blog:ChasexSkyelover7/Are they truly my best friends? (problem at school)
Hey guys....im less perky and happy to be here than usual..........here is what happened.....throughout the past 2 years....... You may think I am the perfect happy and cheerful girl you see on the wiki, but this isnt always in real life................... Ever since last year in school, everything has changed. My two closest friends left school and my best friends began hanging out with other people.... I tried making friends with her friends....and it worked out....but not so much........... I would always hang out with them and i would always try to include them.....but they dont respond to me tthe same way.......... This happens in almost every period of my day..... from computer (they sit together leaving me out).......... to art.... (only choosing a table of four to sit together......yet again without me)......to normal class (picks a table of 4 desks to sit at when there is a table of 5 desks.............without me)......to even recess (picks a football team, without me in it.......and i wasnt even picked yet.......)..My only true friend is...well i dont want to point out names so we will call her Leah since that name means loyal....Leah was best friends with me since Kindergarten....and cared and talked to me up until this very day...I feel like she is the only true friend I can actually talk too...Karate is just as bad as that.... my few friends in Karate left...and my friends i try to make.....dont care about me....since they found better friends than me........... And I have no one to run to............ My ''Parents are always working....my brother barely cares about my problems...only complaining about his problems....and my babysitter barely cares about my problems too........The only one I can talk to when Im at home is Jesus and My Guardian Angel.................. but that is where you guys come in........ You guys are the best friends I could ever have, you dont know how lucky i am to be chatting with you guys. I feel like I dont ever get felt out when im with you guys...All I need is to be on here for only 10 minutes and Im already happy...........But I need some help.... I want to tell them, but i want them to care (since most of them are the kind of boys who dont care about feelings....) I dont want to fight with them either....they are my only best frienda and I knew them since Pre-K....... I just dont know what to do.... (accidently bumps into desk and the picture on top of it falls and cracks. Then I pick up the picture and it is a picture of my best friends and me, except there is a crack in the glass between my friends and me) And I ask myself... ''Are they truly my best friends? Edit I told my friends how I felt, and it went well! They apologized to me and included me in everything now! They even traded my for another person on their team in football!!! :D thanks for the support guys, means a lot! Category:Blog posts